


aschenbett

by Farrowe



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Österreich ist ein Phönix, unter dessen Scheiterhaufen sein Kronprinz begraben ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aschenbett

Seine Geliebte Mizzi bedeutete gar nichts mehr für ihn. Nicht mehr sah er den Glanz und die Schönheit der Welt als mehr, als eine leere Illusion. Nun sah er nur den Staub, der diese Illusion so schnell überwunden hatte. Was war die Liebe, wenn ihre Flamme kein Brennholz mehr in seinem ganzen Leib – in seinem ganzen Ich – finden könnte, um ihn zu wärmen?  
Ein Mittel zum Schluss.

Mary war nur Strandgut.

In dem Tod – mit dem Tod – könnte er endlich seine langersehnte Scheidung finden. Nicht nur von Stephanie: er suchte Scheidung vom Leben, das ihn gequält hatte, fast seit dem ersten Schritt vor in diese Welt.

Und so von diesem Leben endlich abgeschnitten würde er endlich frei. Nur ein Küsschen von der Pistole in der Hand, dessen Lippen noch kalt blieben an seine Stirn – nur ein kleiner Kuss, und er könnte sich befreien.

Doch auf seiner Ehre lebte er noch. Lass Mary den ersten Kuss fühlen: ein Schuss weckte ja niemand. Ohne jene andere Laut schlief sie ein vor ihm. Die folgende Stille hallte doch lauter im Ohren des Kronprinzen.

Er hatte einen Mensch ermordet.

(Du hast jemanden ermordet.) Eine Stimme, fast nichts mehr als der Wind durch seine Haare, flüsterte diese Satze, als wäre sie eine Zärtlichkeit. Eine eiskalte Berührung wie schlanke weiße Fingern schlich über den Rück seines Nacken. Er zitterte. Diese Berührung wiegte ihn wie ein Bett von der Asche seiner Zeit gebaut. Die Worte – die Stimme – erwachte in ihm, zum letzten Mal, eine neue Flamme – die Flamme der neue. Für ihn gab es keinen Teil darin.

**Author's Note:**

> ich probiere gerade, auf Deutsch zu schreiben, aber bitte seid mir nicht gnädig und sagt mir, wo ich mich geirrt habe.


End file.
